


Intolerable Intimacies

by lucifel



Series: Temptation's End [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Hux is not a whore but he sure feels like one, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is not fully human, Kylo Ren really got the wrong end of the stick, M/M, Marathon Sex, Misunderstandings, Painful Sex, Unrequited Love, no humor this time, well sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifel/pseuds/lucifel
Summary: In which Kylo Ren learns that he was very, very wrong about just who's been trying to assassinate him. And Armitage Hux discovers that Kylo Ren can't possibly be fully human.





	Intolerable Intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> And now our story takes an abrupt (porny) pivot for the angst

General Armitage Hux wakes to the newly familiar sensation of lying on stiff, cum crusted sheets. To a man who has been fastidious since childhood, it is a thoroughly unpleasant feeling and, given a choice, one he would never subject himself to again. Unfortunately, his recent change in sleeping arrangements has stripped Hux of many of the choices he’d previously taken for granted.

Against Hux’s back, the rhythmic rise and fall of the Supreme Leader’s monstrous chest is as familiar as his own heartbeat. He’s awake. He’s always awake when Hux wishes he were asleep.  

“Up already?” Ren asks, reaching around to squeeze Hux’s morning wood with his customary casualness. Without looking, Hux knows that the supreme leader is likely not just hard, but already leaking. The man’s libido is literally inhuman and - coupled with the athleticism of his preferred forms of sex - Hux doesn’t understand how Ren has any energy for anything else at all. Hux himself is now so exhausted most days he wants to cry like a child.

In the last fortnight, Hux has had more sex than he’s had in the last four years and as much as he’d like to say no – to beg for a night alone so he can rest his sore ass and chafed dick, his greedy body and his logical mind never seem to be on the same page. Even now, as Hux is working up the courage to ask for a reprieve, he’s parting his legs and rubbing his balls against Ren’s open hand. Maybe Ren will be quick. Maybe Ren will be satisfied with a morning quickie today and leave Hux be until he’s done with the fiscal planning.

Maybe Hux will spontaneously learn how to breathe in the vacuum of space.

Against his shoulder, Ren chuckles warmly, “Poor baby,” he mocks, “didn’t I let you come enough last night?” and for all that there’s something smug and self satisfied in Ren’s voice, there’s also something tender there, as if he knows that the kisses he’s peppering down Hux’s back are more soothing than distressing. Hux knows better than to snap at him. He knows to conserve his energy.

As Hux has learned the hard way, Ren loves fucking him two, three, sometimes four times in succession. He loves making Hux ride him after he’s licked the general open; loves watching his own cum drip out of Hux before using it to lubricate their next fuck; loves it when Hux is little more than a whimpering, fucked out mess, too shattered from too many orgasms to do more than lay there and take Kylo’s slow strokes in and out of him. He makes a habit of getting Hux too distracted to object when Kylo uses force lightening - of all things - to bring Hux’s dick back to hardness when he can’t get it up anymore. He loves it best of all when Hux is too exhausted from coming dry to do more than acquiesce to Kylo’s petting and his long, indulgent kisses.

Hux, too, would love these marathon sex sessions if they didn’t happen at least once each cycle - leaving him wrung out and exhausted and so sore he can’t move a hairsbreadth without thinking of Ren’s dick pumping ceaselessly inside of him. Hux’s whole body flushes hot then cold each time he remembers that his fresher is now supplied with bacta suppositories and supplement patches of the sort only utilized by the most popular of whores at the busiest of the Republic’s brothels

Hux wonders, frequently, what disgusting alien _thing_ one of Ren’s ancestors must’ve lain with to contaminate his humanity with such an alien ability to _constantly fuck._

Ren’s kisses turn to bites when he gets to Hux’s ass – and Ren’s left so many love bites there by now Hux doesn’t understand how it isn’t one massive violet bruise. When Ren’s satisfied that he’s left enough new marks, Ren shifts his attention to Hux’s hole. Hux is reasonably certain he doesn’t want this but with the first brush of a tongue against his rim, Hux moans and his dick twitches with interest. Ren hums with pleasure at the sound.

Ren is slow and attentive this morning, _gentle_ in the way that he is when he’s working himself up for an hours long session. The realization sets Hux to shaking. “No,” he begs, “No, Ren, please don’t.” And Hux doesn’t mean to flinch away but he does.

Growling, Ren grabs him by his hips and flips Hux over in a quick, painful movement that Hux is certain was designed for combat, not bed.  Propped over him, using the force to pin Hux down by his chest, Ren stares down at him for many long heartbeats. Hux thinks he must be cataloguing the bruises and bites he’s left, the way that Hux is counting the many long scratches he can see down Ren’s sides and the crescent marks left by his own nails on Ren’s muscular biceps. He curses himself for finding Ren attractive even now. For wanting him.

“You really can’t take any more can you?” Ren marvels, one finger tracing the dark puffy circle beneath Hux’s left eye.

Hux nods, silently hoping that Ren will actually relent this time. If he speaks, he might spill the tears welling up in his eyes. He doesn’t know what he’ll do if Ren takes this as a challenge to wring pleasure and passion from his exhausted body instead.  Ren’s cock hasn’t softened any and it rests angry and red against his thigh.

“All right,” Ren relents, “Never mind then.”  He climbs over Hux to get out of the bed, “We’ll continue this later.” With a firm hand, he grabs Hux by a forearm and pulls him along to the refresher.

Ren, Hux has learned, is painfully indulgent about his grooming. Hux had always felt that his own daily use of pomade was an extravagant luxury, but Ren is many times worse.  He doesn’t just shower, he luxuriates under the water using three or four men’s allocation of hot water each day. It’s a dreadful waste but one that Hux won’t deny he enjoys.

While Hux shampoos his hair, Ren leans close and jerks off onto Hux’s stomach. It’s efficient, perfunctory, and so different from what Hux is used to from the Supreme Leader that he forgets to complain about the copious mess of cum Ren leaves on him. (Hux wonders, sometimes, if Ren realizes that the size of his load - frequently more than twice as much by volume as any other man Hux has blown – is abnormal and alien). Ren insists on washing Hux rather then letting Hux wash himself and Hux can tell that by the time Ren’s done soaping him down he’s half hard again.

Hux’s own dick stays disinterested and Ren casts it half disappointed look before allowing Hux to retreat back into his quarters for a fresh uniform.

Hux doesn’t understand why Ren is giving him a break, but he takes it eagerly, dressing at a speed that leaves him clumsy with his desire to cover up. He isn’t just eager to get to work, he’s eager for a chance to speak to Ren fully dressed; to have a conversation that doesn’t begin and end with Ren’s tongue or his fingers or his cock shoved deep into Hux’s mouth. Hux has learned the hard way to avoid Ren when on duty. He can’t afford to spend any more of his days on his knees or his back – he’s had to delegate enough of his work as it is.

Ren, on the other hand, comes back from the fresher naked and dripping water. For all that he doesn’t want any more sex, Hux can’t help looking at the body Ren is so unashamed of.  It really is gorgeous.

When Ren catches him looking, he grins wolfishly and stalks towards Hux as if he’s changed his mind about granting him that reprieve after all. Hux clears his throat and steps back.

“Supreme Leader,” Hux begins, “we really _do_ need to discuss that egregious security breach you brought to my attention the other week.”

Ren looks puzzled, but he stops advancing and lets Hux remain out of arms reach.

“What security breach?” Ren asks.

“These women.” Hux explains, reaching for his data pad and projecting the profiles of the four women who had attempted to seduce Ren into the air between them. Straightening his shoulders and narrowing his stance into an almost-at-attention posture, Hux falls back into the role of an officer reporting to his superior.  

Ren, although still naked, concentrates for once on the information before him.

“We captured two and followed the other two back to the Eponymos. The captured operatives were unfortunately able to kill themselves before an interrogation could be arranged and Intelligence Officer Lotik hasn’t identified who sent them yet. He reports, however, that both immediately left the Eponymos after exchanging their shuttle and reported in to Admirals Uriz and Ablin.  Lotik failed to obtain the content of their reports and we’ve yet to learn their identities but if, as you said, they were sent to assassinate you we may be best served to simply salt the earth.”  And eliminating Uriz and Ablin would indubitably re-enforce Hux’s own power. “Your thoughts Supreme Leader?”

Ren, who has grown tense while Hux speaks, doesn’t say anything. He opts instead to scroll through the profiles before him, reading with an intensity Hux has never before seen.  “You’re claiming that they weren’t yours.” He concludes at last.

“I’m not claiming anything Ren.” Hux says wearily, “I’m telling you the truth.”

“So what were you up to with Hara and that Storm Trooper?” Ren asks, turning away suddenly to pull his own clothes from where he’d discarded them on the floor. Hux wonders if he can dodge the question. Ren’s a prideful thing. He won’t like knowing Hux thought he’d be easy to manipulate.

“I – uh -.” Hux clears his throat. “I’m afraid I must confess to having mis-identified the threat Supreme Leader.”

“Meaning?” Ren presses.

Hux crosses his arms behind him, clenching one fist in the other and coming fully to attention. “I didn’t know the women were assassins Sir. I concluded – mistakenly - that they were trying to seduce you to, um, distract you from your duties. I thought that Captain Hara or the storm trooper might be – um – more _productive_ alternatives if you wanted to um – that is, they’re – uh – very loyal to the cause. Sir.” Hux is glad Ren isn’t looking at his face. He sounds like a first year cadet caught stealing ration bars and he knows it. “I uh - I didn’t realize you’d prefer my um - my own services. Sir.”

“Your _services._ ”

Hux wonders suddenly if he should’ve said something more like _I thought you might enjoy a willing hole to fuck_ since Ren enjoys that sort of filth from him when they’re in bed. But Ren’s stiff back – still turned away even now that he’s dressed, tells Hux that he’s angry. Not in his usual petulant way – but something colder and darker and more like Hux’s own rage.  
  
There’s a tension here, and it’s a dangerous one.

“I see.” Is all Ren says after a pregnant pause, “And what,” Ren asks quietly, tense, “led you to believe that I would want Hara or that trooper.”

Truly frightened now, and still too exhausted to think clearly, Hux blurts, “Jobbson sir. You were, uh, staring at his ass on the bridge. Hara and the trooper share physical attributes with him that I thought you might um… enjoy.”

“I see.” Ren says again.

Hux’s heart hammers in his chest and he remains at attention while Ren finishes dressing and walks to the door. Hux knows, with certainty, that he’s severely misplayed his hand some how.

“I wasn’t, you know.” Kylo says quietly to the closed door before him.

“Wasn’t what?” Hux asks.

“Admiring Jobbson on the bridge that day.” And what Hux can see of his lips seem to quiver, as if they’re unable to contain the words behind them. “Jobbson isn’t entirely force null and he sometimes projects his thoughts. I was listening to him wonder why everyone made fun of him for courting Mitaka when a blind man could see how badly I’ve wanted at you since Snoke died.” Ren pauses, as if waiting for Hux to react. Hux is too shocked to react - his world tilting on a suddenly unreliable axis . “He was thinking that I should be grateful since - for all your ambition - you aren’t the type who’d whore yourself for power. And that meant you wouldn’t mislead me the way Mitaka’s always confusing him.” Ren laughs. “I guess he forgot to account for your over developed survival instinct.”

And then Ren is gone and Hux is left once again occupying the liminal space between victory and utter defeat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Part 3 will fix it! (Sort of.)


End file.
